User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Leadership
Even by intellectual standards Cornelius Johnson stood apart from the pack. He warranted no rivals at the academy even, putting him on the throne for the highest grades at the school. He often contemplated why that didn't make him the de-facto leader of the nerds. Sure he was the least physically imposing, even by Nerd standards, in their entourage, but he also believed that he could do things that Earnest could not. As he sat there, among the books and pleasurable impasse of the library he decided on one factor, he was to control the Nerds. Earnest had led them into dust. The pitiful reigns for which they have now, bullied and slandered by even those that cannot associate with a clique was the undoing of Earnest's overconfidence. Taking the crown from Earnest took more planning then anything else. Most of the Nerds stood by Earnest's steadfast resolve, albeit in blind constitution. He could probably get Thad on his side, Algie was a wildcard, if he could convince that of Beatrice then she could get Bucky. Even then, Donald may be worthy of this sentiment. This was all based on inference, and maticulous planning on just how he could convince them. "Are you serious dude?!" Algie had exclaimed when the comfronted by the topic at hand. "Why would you wish to overthrow Earnest?" Algie was more in shock about it then anything else. "He just doesn't hold the qualities of leadership, we've been beaten, and stomped, and pounced upon by any manner of adversary. Earnest doesn't hold the finer ability to stand up to our enemies and use our enhanced academics to overthrow their physicality." Just by the way he explained it he knew he had made Algie weigh his options. This offer may have been too good to be true, Algie was the most tormented of the Nerds. everyday, seven days a week, 365 days in a year Algie was the butt of all bullying. He almost carried the burden along himself. "And if you do so, could you get those neanderthal-massed jerks to stop bullying me?" He questioned. Cornelius nodded sternly in retort. Of course Algie was convinced of the matter. Now all that was left was to convince the others and have them far removed of the Earnest way, and to see clarity for the masses. He would meet Beatrice and Bucky in the cafeteria. He knew that Bucky was under the concoction of Beatrice, more then he was of Earnest. If she could be convinced of the matters, then he could be convinced. Killing two birds with one stone would be a very accurate display. The only issue at hand was to actually convince Beatrice. At times Beatrice had questioned the leadership of Earnest. When the topic was finally brought to her she seemed in compliance. Cornelius's stride was making dividends, at this point he perhaps had enough to overthrow the cocky leader and establish a new government regime within the Nerd clique. The pieces were still falling into place. However, when Earnest heard rumors of a possible takeover he commanded that the plotter be brought over. For a time Cornelius's identity was kept in the shadows but there was a certain whistleblower that Cornelius didn't consider, Bucky. Even though he received backlash from Beatrice, he later informed his leader of the plot to overthrow his leadership and who was responsible. Now Cornelius had to conceal himself from his own clique. He hid from them, even using the Janitor's closet as his new room to sleep in as Earnest's forces had secured his room. Cornelius couldn't talk to Beatrice, but perhaps Algie could be helpful. At night whilst Algie slept Cornelius stealthly sought entrance through a window. Crawling into Algie's room without so making as much as a peep. He skittered to Algie's bed. He talks in his sleep about.... Ketchup? ''Cornelius couldn't help but give a slight chuckle. "Algie, Algie." Cornelius whispered, attempting to strike his comrade from his sleep but to no avail. Finally he stood up and flicked his heavy-set friend in the nose with such force and velocity. "OUCH!" He screamed, only to have receive placement of Cornelius's hand over the gaping hole of his mouth. "Shhh." Cornelius mouthed. Finally they both settled and the next step was taken. "I need you to inform Earnest that I summon him to a G&G dual for the rights to the heart, and soul of our faction." He whispered, knowing that Earnest would accept this challenge. It is well known that Earnest boasts of his G&G skill, despite how petty in scope that it may be. "He won't accept, you've already been exiled," Algie groaned, there seemed to be no changing his tongue by this factorization. "Even though I still solemly stand by you your words have no weight to them. Earnest, though rocky at times, has been chisled as our steadfast leader." He confirmed, more-so to convince himself then to convince Cornelius. "Just send him my request." Cornelius said in monotone before slipping from Algie's room. By the following day the tales of infighting between the Nerds had reached the rest of the school. This weakend state had left them even more vulnerable, if that were even possible. It would even be noted that this fracture had damaged the infrastructure of the Nerds, Cornelius sure stirred a hornets nest. Just by him standing up to Earnest had led many others to question Earnest's leadership clause. Beatrice stormed the confines of the library early to attempt to bring action to Earnest but he had her detained, which just left other Nerds to question his leadership. Even Bucky, who first reported the idea behind the revolt questioned his leader. Earnest sat at his signature table when word was reeived of a challenge by Cornelius. It appeared as if he had stormed from the shadows to challenge Earnest. At this point he knew that he must accept the challenge, or be deemed a coward by his own group. He steadfastly accepted. When Cornelius trounced through the double doors of the Library and up to where Earnest had stood they stared at one another for the longest time, either one refusing to utter a word for what seemed like eons. Finally Earnest cleared his throat and spoke openly. "Shall we begin." They both took their seats, the board sitting between them. Earnest was the first to role, two steps to the left, he allocated a defining point for his peasent forces to reconsolidate. Next Cornelius forced his hand and decided that he needed his mages set to provide an attack from a distance, he then ordered them to fire upon Earnest's peasent troops. Which killed a few, yet injured many. Earnest winced, he did not think Cornelius's mobility would be so... So effective. Earnest retaliated with the Trebuchet which had killed many mages. ''Damn, I didn't think he was within range of my mages. ''Cornelius was frozen in thought. His next move was to charge his Halberd infantry in to sweep but they were forced by the aggression of the Trebuchet. ''I didn't wish to do this, but you forced this card from within. Cornelius called upon werewolf to charge the open field and disable the Trebuchet, it was successful. Both men continued to battle to a stalemate and the momentum of the war could not be put in either man's favor. Until a thought had crossed the mind of young Cornelius, the strapping leader of the Northern Alliance Army. ''This could make, or break my army. ''He considered, and finally the decision was made... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts